


Revenge of the Jedi

by Scarlet_Shadow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Shadow/pseuds/Scarlet_Shadow
Summary: 2 part shorts in which we see a powerful blast from the past shake up the Universe, Dark, Light and those in between.





	1. Revenge of the Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> I often imagine things in a movie format while writing. As such the videography/drama geek in me wanted to write this out with the camera and staging directions in them, to guide people to view it as I did in my mind. I hope that those help rather than hinder.
> 
> Also the created character is one of my own making and is used as my cosplay character so please, no cleptoing her ;)

We open on the planet of Durace as the pan fades down to the ground. The vast black sands of the Diamond Desert stretch out over the screen, blank to the eye but for the flickers of the gems among the dunes and the crisp sunlit sky baking the sands, raising heat waves. Over the horizon we see a figure walking the dunes, crouching down and picking up gems as it goes. The hooded figure gathers closer, shades of grey cloth blow in the slight breeze. A pouch is seen hanging from the side of the waist belt as the figure loads more gems into the pouch, amethyst colored stones glimmer inside. As the camera follows low, we glimpse a familiar style handle hidden behind the pouch, the handle of a crook'd light saber. Panning back we take in more of the figure on it's approach. It is a female, strong shoulders and arms peek through the cold shoulder of a long vestment, it's back trailing in the breeze. Strands of hair blow back from the hood's edge, auburn swirls with a trail of shock white. She stands out against the darkness of the sands, striking pale against so much black. Panning again we see from behind, over the shoulder as she bends down and gathers another handful of gemstones and holds them as if to review them. Sorting out stones of various kinds, diamonds and rubies tossed back into the sand. She places her handful of amethysts into the pouch as she moves forward. She goes but the camera stays, letting her trail ahead. We see the large wooden fighting staff strapped to her back. At the top it appears to have a crystal globe half full of amethyst, three twisted vines like claws hold it to.

We pick up on Poe in his ship, the vastness of space around him. He has returned from a recon mission and is dusting himself inside the cockpit. Typing quickly he tries to dust the sand from the screens. "BB-8 connect a transmission with R base." BB-8 goes about beeping and whirring as he clears a channel and begins a connection. We hear the transmission crackle into being as Poe begins. "This is Major General Poe Dameron trying to reach R base, reply." He waits and listens, moments pass with no reply and he reaches to try again as a familiar voice comes across.

"Poe, this is R base." Finn's voice crackles through and Poe's smile grows.

"Finn, am I coming in clear?" Poe fidget's with a slider as he talks, working to clear his transmission.

"Reasonably, we can hear you." Finn answers, as we see the camera begin to show Finn at the seat of a large program deck. "What have you got?"

"I think I found the planet Rey's homing beacon is signaling from." Finn's face lights up.

"Wonderful! Do you think you can find her signal on the surface?" Finn's words seem to grow increasingly excited.

"I think so, but Finn, I could use some backup. The surface also signals a transit ship from the First Order. My guess, they have prepared a drop of Rey on this barren planet." We again are watching Poe from inside the cockpit as he stares down on a black planet, it's surface shining brilliantly from the side facing it's sun.

"Transmit me your coordinates, I'll be on my way." Finn's voice is clearly excited, Poe smiles wide at his response.

"Alright Buddy, you got it. BB-8 transmit my location. I'll lower into it's orbit and scan for a closer point of signal." Poe starts to lower his ship keeping a clear view ahead for any sign of First Order ships. We watch his ship descending away from the camera.

 

We open on Rey sitting electro-cuffed in the back of a transit ship across from Kylo Ren. He watches her as she faces the floor, his eyes showing his confusion, his want to search her mind but his fear at opening up to do so.

"It doesn't have to be this way Rey, you know that don't you?" his voice deep and raw. She slowly raises her eyes to face him. Her face shows exhaustion, she has put up a fight and doesn't intend to back down. "There's still time. You can still join me. Be a part of setting things right, of ruling the universe with real order, power..." Her eyes are clear, she just looks at him with sympathy, silent. He fights the urge to touch her, to take her by the face, make her see. With a shake of his head, his hair falling onto his face as he does he sighs a heavy breath. "There is nothing here, but for the beasts, no help. This place is a wasteland one not even comparable to Jakku...You will die here, alone. But you don't have to...Please." His voice is dark, but soft as he faces away from her, avoiding the pain of eye contact. Rey takes calming breaths as she shakes her head.

"It doesn't, but I will never join you. You must make your choice of who you want to be. The monster or the hero. It doesn't have to be this way Ben." Rey's voice is soft and true weighing on 'doesn't', but at the use of his old name Kylo whips to face her, his eyes enraged, certain of his step.

"Ben is gone, dead, as you too will be,"He stands up, towering over her, ".. soon enough.". In the distance we hear Troopers footfalls coming closer. The cell door slides open as two guards step in, weapons in hand. Kylo faces them stern set to his demeanor as they salute.

"Supreme Leader Ren, sir, we are approaching the surface. Will you be transporting the prisoner yourself?" One guard asks, awaiting orders. With a glance over his shoulder at Rey he returns to face them.

"No, I have nothing further for this prisoner. Let her see what it is to turn from the First Order." The guards salute as Kylo walks past them, leaving the cell, and Rey, to the waiting guards. The camera follows him as he walks away from the cell bay and heads toward the piloting bay. As he goes we see Rey being forced out of the cell, marched with a shielding helmet in an attempt to block her use of the Force.

Outside the ship we see the figure slow her walk as the sand whips in a blackened blast. She shades her face from the storm style blasts. It is as a ship begins to land on a nearby dune she lays herself flat out, allowing the sandy gusts to cover her under a layer of coverage. We watch from her perspective as she sees the First Order transit land, pressure from underneath sending hard gusts of sand outward. As she turns her face from the gusts she briefly catches a glimpse of movement on a nearby dune. It is shaded by the sand but she can see it's there. As the sand subsides she faces the ship again, a gate lowering a platform. On the platform we see Rey held at either arm by a Trooper. The camera closeups on the eyes of the female, lavender irises contract around her pupils as the brows furrow. We pan back as her arms tense, her shoulders rocking upward like an animal preparing to pounce.

Rey is shoved off the deck, marched onto the sands and the figure begins to gather her footing. She begins a charge for the platform from her distant dune, her body arched low like a predator. We see Rey's eyes flick like brief awareness as she faces toward the unseen charging form. Before the running female reaches the platform a blaster goes off from another distant dune. The woman freezes mid run and drops to a knee to watch for the source. Poe runs forward from his hidden stance behind the dune. His blaster shooting the weapons out of the Troopers hands as they toss their hands back in pain. The sweat beads as Poe tries to quickly sweep Rey into his arms, opening some blasts into the the open gate.

A breeze blows the edges of the hooded cloak away and we see the brief profile of the female. Confusion on her face shifts to determination.

 

Aboard the ship Kylo hears the blasting and with a turn faces the hall. "The Resistance!" His voice growls as he charges down the hall, gaining speed. He drops in a flow of black cloth down onto the platform, followed close by another set of Troopers. It only takes a moment to see Poe running away carrying Rey over his shoulder. The snarl growing he points ahead at them yelling to the Troopers. "Stop them! Retrieve that prisoner. Get that Resistance pilot!"

We see the female raise, almost unconsciously from her knee, her eyes growing wide. She takes a deep breath and begins to run forward, shots from Finn's blaster cut ahead of her. Kylo reflects the blasts with his saber, quickly drawn and blazing. The Troopers run off the platform and one charges toward Finn, the other runs after Poe and Rey, the injured Troopers board the ship. The camera makes a clear shot of Kylo standing alone, saber drawn, on the platform. The female begins to rush toward the platform, now that the blasts no longer block her path. Just as she reaches the edge of the ship, yards away from the platform we hear Kylo demand. "Close the platform, abort!" With a rush of air and a snap the platform raises to close and the woman desperately runs, her fingers missing the edge of the platform barely as it closes.

The ship begins to rise and we see the Troopers turn, realizing they are being left helpless.They turn to rush back to the rising ship, abandoning their orders for fear of being left behind. Finn rises from his place behind the dune and we see him debate chasing them. As he puts his hand back on his blaster we see the female rush in from the side. A flash of grey cloth, spinning on the winds rising from the ships jets, we hear the familiar sound of light sabers turning on. Finn watches in shock as two purple blades crook behind the female. Flashes of violet and purple blast as she rages on the Troopers. The grey cloth spins like silk on a storm, flashes from behind like a screen. In moments we see the cloth begin to calm. Through the dropping greys we see the two Troopers, burns through and across in countless points. As one Trooper hits the ground we see the helmet roll away from the body and it becomes clear the head is still inside.

Finn stares in terror at the bodies as they fall, massacred. He realizes in a moment the female can see him and they lock eyes. Her face is a snarl of rage, sharp canines show from under the curled lips. With a heavy breath the female begins a rush toward Finn. Finn backs up in stumbles before gathering his footing and running toward the dune behind him. As we follow Finn, glancing over his shoulder at the charging woman, we see the pair of x-wing fighters waiting on them. We see Poe has dropped Rey beside his ship as Finn begins to yell to them.

"Get in, now, get in!" his voice betrays a level of terror as he runs past the front of Poe's ship and tries to climb into his own. As he reaches to close the hood we see a saber fly forward from some distance away, sparks crackling as it hits the glass of the hood. Finn ducks down patting out the sparks that rain down on him. Poe jerks around seeing the woman charging them, a hand in the air calling the saber back to her. Poe turns to face her and we see him take a stance, aiming his blaster. We close up on his hand as he begins to pull the trigger. Just before he does we hear Rey yell.

"Stop!" She stands up and we see her eyes locked on the sabers, blind to the danger running toward her. The female focuses on Rey, speeding her pace and lowering her shoulders as she runs straight for her. With a jump in the air the female clearly aims to land a blow to Rey. Closeup on Rey's face as she closes her eyes and concentrates, a Force shield forming around her breaks the blow and bounces the woman backward, her sabers scattering to the ground. In confusion the woman shakes her head, gathering herself back up, only to realize that she now has two blasters aimed on her and Rey, to her surprise, has her light saber drawn. The moment of rage in the woman turns to disgust as she backs up. Standing straight she dusts herself off, using the Force she calls her sabers back to her, clicking them back into place at her sides. The pan shows the tension of the stand off.

 

On board the First Order Transit Kylo glares downward, rage rising at the thought of the loss of Rey, at the Resistance reclaiming her, at his failure. His jaw grows tense and he growls out as he begins to punch the compressor arm to the gate, sparks flying out of it as his rage fit boils. We see the pilot Troopers all tense, heads down to work as they set course for returning.

 

Back on Durace Rey steps forward to break the tension of the stand off, which only seems to erk the woman. "What have you done?!" The woman yells at them, eyeing each person but returning to face Rey.

"We are with the Resistance. We're here to rescue our friend." Poe says, standing straight and lowering his blaster but only slightly. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" The woman's jaw sets sternly as she relaxes her stance slightly.

"That's none of your concern..."She mutters glancing down briefly before jerking a glance at Poe. "You have no idea what you just cost me. You ruined my chance.."She sighs hard turning her shoulder away slightly before growling out toward where the ship took off from. "I was so close. The chances I will get him that close to my hands again..." Rey seems to realize what she's saying and steps forward.

"You, were you after Ben Solo?" The speed and force of the jerk around from the woman has both Finn and Poe readying their blasters again. Her face is pure rage.

"Ben Solo is dead. I had been waiting for that transit for days." She sneers at Rey, her voice a near growl. "I want Kylo Ren.." Rey seems confused as she stares at the woman, but Poe nods as if he understands.

"You're an assassin. Are you with the Resistance?" She laughs out at Poe's question at which he shakes his head as if confused. Finn still quietly clings to his blaster, sharply aware of what this woman is capable of. "Who hired you then?" The woman laughs out darkly, her lips pursing.

"I don't want money. I want Kylo Ren, simple." Her lips nearly curl as she glances out of the corner of her eye at Finn's finger resting on his trigger. "Who are you? What did he want with you?" She asks Rey, staring nearly through her. Rey shakes her head as if to express the confusing situation between her and Kylo. The woman shakes her head in annoyance. "Fine, where did you get that saber? Where'd you learn to shield like that?" At the direction of questioning Rey recalls the light sabers the woman carried. Standing straight, taking pride in herself she announces to the woman.

"Luke Skywalker, he trained me. I am the last of the Jedi." Rey nearly beams with with pride that is met with more laughter from the woman. Rey's face washes with offense. "Why do you find that funny? It's true..." She sets her foot into the sand a bit, as if drawing a subconscious battle line.

"Is it now?" The woman chuckles darkly. "I suppose Master Skywalker told you that?" Rey's clear offense grows as the woman opposite continues to chuckle. Eventually the woman pulls her hood back and shrugs the sides of her cloak behind her. The sand has clearly stained her, the grey of her outfit almost ombreing the further down to the boots, nearly black as the sand itself. "Figures he would." She turns away from Rey, completely ignoring her growing annoyance. Looking at Poe she nods with a question. "You're Resistance huh? You think you could get me near Kylo Ren again?" Poe looks uncertain but nods slightly.

"What if we could? What are you willing to offer to the cause?" Attempting to find a barter he looks on as Rey and Finn look at him confused. The woman smiles slightly, a canine protruding in a snaggled way.

"Blood, that's what." Poe seems to debate her response, facing the ground for a long moment. With a nod at the woman he looks over at the confused faces of Rey and Finn.

"Finn, can your ship carry you two? I will board.." Poe realizes they don't even know her name. "Do you have a name?"

"Orhia." Is all she offers, and though it's little Poe nods, accepting it. The concern is clear on the others but they say nothing at first. As Rey climbs into Finn's x-wing, beside her in Poe's Orhia climbs in, staring ahead sternly. Rey stares, taking in this strange woman, shocks of white at her temples frame her pale face, dirty with sand. Not much older than herself, yet this woman's face has been printed with pain. Her thoughts wander to the sabers, her words about Luke Skywalker.

"Who is she?" Rey thinks to herself. As if heard Orhia turns and gives Rey slight snicker and a nod.

Outside the fighters Finn grabs Poe's arm and holds him. "What are you thinking? We know nothing about this woman." Poe nods at Finn's clear concern.

"Buddy, we might not, hell she might not even be with us, but the enemy of my enemy, is my friend. We gotta find out what we can, but if she's out to end the First Order, I'll take it." Poe's manner acts as if he's forming a plan. Finn however turns Poe to look him in the eyes directly, as if to say what can't be said through their shared glance. They hold each others shoulders, Poe bites his lip and smiles. "Get back safe. See you on the base." He pats Finn's shoulder and with a bounce in his step he turns to his ship and climbs in, pulling the hood closed and starts up. Finn nods with concern and steps back to climb into his ship.

 

We open on the receiving deck of the First Order Destroyer as the transit can be see being pulling on board for a landing. Hux stands watching with a glare as the Trooper at his side finishes his report. The ship lands and we see the gate jerk and spark as the compressor arm jerks and breaks while attempting to open. The gate drops and the sound echoes on the metallic floor, Hux appears to fight back an eye roll. The black cloak drops out of the gate and with heavy footfalls storms off the ship. It's clear the Troopers aboard are waiting for distance before they exit, tentatively, slowly. They almost scatter to and fro as they exit, the fear, avoidance is an obvious response to Kylo Ren as he stalks toward Hux. Hux stands straight and salutes, holding his stance, even as Kylo storms straight past him. Hux's brow furrows as he turns on his heels and drops into line with Kylo. "Supreme Leader Ren, we received a report of a Resistance attack on your ship." Kylo's gloves ball into fists and we see Hux take a step back.

"They stole the prisoner Admiral. It was that pilot we held, Poe Dameron." Kylo's back is still to Hux who stands motionless behind him.

"We need that prisoner, she was our leverage.And the lost Troopers.." Hux begins to ask but at the sight of Kylo's shoulder stiffen he quiets himself and stands straight again.

"What we need, Admiral, is to know how they found our drop point." His volume raised lowers to an odd softness as he relaxes. "And as for those Troopers," he begins to walk ahead, leaving Hux behind. "..They are dead. Don't bother sending a ship." We see over Hux's shoulder as Kylo's heavy walk disappears down the hall. Pan around to Hux's face a smear of disgust growing as he sneers in that direction. He clicks his heels and turns toward the nearby Trooper who exited the ship.

"You, your ID code?" The trooper stands straight taking her helmet off to salute.

"TJ-2402 Sir!" She holds her salute, but the clammy sweat on her face tells of her harrowing experience aboard.

"I want your report on what happened on that planet. That prisoner transport, why did it fail?" He stands to face her, his face clear, a sense of dominance clearly growing as he stares her down. She drops her salute but still stands at attention, her knees quivering ever so slightly.

"Sir, we landed without issue. It was upon exit of the prisoner, we received fire from nearby dunes." Hux raises his chin and instantly she shuts her mouth and stares ahead, it is becoming more clear that she is one Hux personally trained.

"I'm aware of the transmitted report Trooper. I want what really happened there. The prisoner, was she stolen? Or.." Hux tilts his head to insist his idea. TJ-2402's eyes squint as fear beings to crawl across her brow.

"I cannot say Sir. Supreme Leader Ren had released her to be dropped. We only heard the shots and saw we took on damage in the cargo hold and gate areas, Sir." Her voice is quivering like her knees now as Hux draws closer, his eyes homing in on hers. She tries to avoid his gaze by casting her eyes downward. Clearing his throat she jerks to face him, as if programmed and not willing.

"I expect a full report struck in TJ-2402, thorough not hollow as you've given me, understood?" Instantly she salutes, clutching her helmet under her arm.

"Sir!" she stares ahead, shaking.

"Dismissed.." Hux grumbles at her, and she quickly exits, scattering worse than she exited the ship. Hux smiles to himself at this, celebrating his small victory.

 

From the ground of the base we see the two x-wings returning and quickly Resistance soldiers run to help the passengers out of them. BB-8 ejects and in a *pop* he bounces out and clinks to the ground zooming forward to the flight deck. We see Poe climb out and watch as a soldier helps Orhia down. As Finn climbs out Poe smiles and steps over, patting his shoulder. "See, I made it back in one piece, and so did you." He rubs Finn's shoulder and smiles. Dropping his hand he offers a hand to Rey as a soldier helps her down. Rey clearly looks around for the strange woman they had picked up, catching sight of her as a soldier walks her onto the medi-deck to be checked. She reaches up and tugs off the helmet the Troopers had placed on her and tosses it aside into the bushes. She smiles at the men as she walks past toward the woman. Poe watches her go but turns back to Finn once he clears his throat.

"Poe, I need to talk to you about that, that...Woman." Finn's face is clearly still disturbed, he glances from Rey to Poe as he talks. "She..Those Troopers. Poe what she did to those Troopers.." Finn places a hand on either side of Finn's face and holds him strictly making eye contact.

"She stopped them, you could say she saved us." Poe seems satisfied by that idea, but Finn clearly isn't as he takes Poe's hands away from his face.

"No Poe, she...Massacred them. They were helpless, the Order had abandoned them. What she did was unnecessary, cruel." Poe softens as he thinks about Finn's side.

"Look, I know it must still be hard for you. Confusing to turn on those you trained with, but they would've come after us, for our ships, to follow orders." He puts his hand on Finn's cheek again, his palm resting on his chin. "Face it Buddy, she did what had to be done. We got off that planet thanks to her." Finn arches his back and shoulders, looking at Poe with sorrow but understanding growing on his face.

 

In the medi-deck Rose rushes up hugging Rey from behind in an almost childlike way."By the Force! Rey, they got you back!" Rey smiles and returns her odd hug. Rose glances over at the pale woman being given fluids as a scan droid checks her. Releasing the hug she steps back with a questioning look. "Who's that?" She motions toward the female and Rey looks over her shoulder with a nod.

"She says her name is Orhia, but other than that she can fight with light sabers, we don't really know anything about her." Rey sums up the extent of the discussed knowledge, keeping her curiosity to herself.

"Where did you find her? Was she a prisoner too?" Rose poses a question not thought of and Rey seems to ponder it.

"I don't know, she may be..." Rey seems to look at the woman as she drinks a teal liquid, with anewed appreciation and contemplation. "She was on that planet ahead of us. Said she was waiting for the transit to come." Rey says shaking her head as she takes in the shape of Orhia. Almost getting lost in her, the breeze at the decks edge blowing the grey cloths of her vestment around her legs and boots, her hair picking up the hints of breeze and twisting slightly. Rose takes note of Rey's gaze and nods with a funny grin. With a nudge to Rey's shoulder Rose chirps out.

"Should we go find out?" Rose bounces ahead toward her and Rey seems shaken by the idea and slowly begins to walk behind Rose. Rose slides onto a storage box across from Orhia as the Med-Droid hovers away. Sticking her hand out to shake Orhia's she smiles. "Hi, I'm Rose. You are?" Orhia eyes the hand, then the person attached to it. With a raised eyebrow she begins to put her hand out, which is quickly taken into a large shake by Rose, nearly catching her off guard. She smirks and leans back, eyeing Rose again.

"Orhia." Is all she says, but for Rose that's enough of an introduction.

"Orhia, hi. So the Medi-Droid say you're ok?" Rose's face and her words are genuine, something that Orhia appears to be confused by.

"Yeah, dehydrated, sun poisoned, but I'll be fine..." Her words trail as she seems to try and figure Rose out. As she does Rey finally steps onto the deck and takes a seat on a box across from her as well. Orhia sits up straight almost as if challenged.

"You knew Luke Skywalker." Rey says, statement and question. "Why were you after Kylo Ren? On that planet? Were you a prisoner?" Rey's questioning seems to mildly annoy Orhia who sighs and takes another long drink of liquid. She leans forward, elbows on her knees as she sets the cup aside. Turning her face upward to look into Rey's eyes her face goes blank.

"Yes, I knew him. It's a long story..." her eyes almost fog over as she lets the last words trail. Rey leans forward, nearing her face to Orhia's.

"I sense pain in you." Rey's brow furrows as she leans even closer. Rose watches eyes widening. "So much pain..." Orhia slouches her shoulders, like a burden is sliding. Rey's face seems to change as she opens her hand and places her palm against Orhia's almost unconsciously. Rey's head jerks up as her body tenses, her eyes stare straight up, blindly into the sky. Rose jumps up and starts toward Rey as Orhia, seeming unfazed wraps her hand around Rey's and watches her body respond.

"Don't, she wants answers, she's getting them." Orhia says putting a hand out, as if to hold Rose back.

"What are you doing to her?" Rose asks, her voice racked with worry. Orhia just continues to stare ahead, watching Rey's body tense.

"Sharing memories..." She mutters to Rose, who's face drops worry for fascination as she seems to understand.

"You're...You're using the Force..." Orhia drops the hand holding Rose back as if to answer her and puts it back on her knee.

We see from Rey's perspective, the world has blurred and she is seeing the past in flashes, parts unfamiliar to her, but it slows as she recognizes the Island Temple of the Jedi. Flashes of Luke Skywalker, middle aged and teaching a group of padawans. Flashes again of darkness and fire. Flashes of the Island in the distance, smoke rising, Luke Skywalker standing at the cliffs edge, his back turned toward her. Flashes blur hard and Rey can see a transmission about the First Order's use of Durace as a new prisoner dropzone in a hand, as if in first person. She looks up from the transmission and sees the black sands at her feet, stones glittering around her, endless dunes ahead of her.

Orhia raises her head, as if aware of the point Rey is at and she lets go of her hand. Instantly Rey's body jerks and the tension relaxes. Rose steps forward in case to catch Rey who slouches. Taking in a heavy breath Rey's eyes drop into a stunned stare at Orhia, who now is sitting back, her back against the wall, her hands closed in her lap. The moments pass as Rey settles into her body again staring wide eyed at Orhia.

"So, you've got your answers now. You still think so little of me?" We can see a hint of pain on Orhia's face as she asks, nearly sarcastic. Rey leans forward, Rose holding her from behind.

"You're a Jedi. One of Master Skywalkers padawans..." The surprise shakes her voice. Rose looks shocked but still holds Rey, almost a hug, to stabilize her. Rey sighs hard and hangs her head. "You're after Kylo because he destroyed the temple." Orhia shakes her head with a shrug, as if that is only one of many reasons. Orhia too leans forward, her face seeming to soften.

"I'm no Jedi, not any more..." For a brief moment she smiles, ever so slightly. "And you, you want to save him." Rey's face blushes and she nods, as if suddenly aware of how much of her private thoughts Orhia could've seen. Her and Kylo's exchanges, their fight, her feelings at seeing him... Leaning back Orhia's slight smile fades, as if lost in memories she looks down with unfocused eyes. "There's nothing to save. What once was.." The sigh is clearly pained, but neither Rey or Rose seem to understand it. "..Is no more. It has to end, it stops." Orhia's breath is somber,and soon so is her body.

 

A Trooper marches down a hall, pushing a wall slide the door slides open and Admiral Hux is sitting at a large black desk. Upon entering the Trooper salutes, Hux looks up and motions the Trooper forward, as the door slides shut behind. Hux stands and walks around the desk to stand in front of the Trooper. "What is it?" He sounds stern, but not angry. The trooper drops the salute and removes it's helmet. TJ-2402 is revealed inside and she faces ahead.

"The tracker we placed on the prisoner has been picked up. We believe it to be a small Resistance base on the crags, Sir." Hux smiles darkly at TJ-2402 and putting his thumb and forefinger on her chin, as if to hold it he looks directly at her.

"Very good, bring us to that base." He lets her chin go and steps past her staring out into the vastness of space the dark smile growing almost Grinch-like. "We will have that prisoner back for Supreme Leader Ren...And those filthy upstarts will be blasted clean." He raises his hand as if to excuse TJ-2402, who nods and backsteps out of the room.

 

On the base we pull in on BB-8 exchanging coding beeps with R2-D2, each plugged into side by side ports, as if chatting over coffee. C-3PO toddles past them muttering. "Such nonsense, such gossip. We're not programmed for such..." Into the room steps Poe, an arm over Finn's shoulder, each a glass of teal liquid in hand. As Poe leans against a powerbox Finn smiles.

"Alright, so what is your plan here anyhow? That assassin seems all too ready to get to Kylo Ren, but are we sure it means she'll be able to kill him, to help the Resistance?" The question is raw and honest. Poe shrugs as he sips his drink.

"I can't be sure, but if we could get her close enough, if she treated him with half the rage you say she had for those Troopers, then we could see an end to this." Poe takes a deep breath, the idea of peace seeming so close and yet so unreal. On the side screen we see Orhia walking in behind a very groggy looking Rey who is being supported on Rose's shoulder. Both men stand up and walk over to help sit Rey down. With a look at Rose Finn begins, concern on his voice.

"What happened? Is she ok? Rey, can you hear me?" Orhia leans against the frame of the doorway, loading the extra crystals into the globe of her staff.

"She'll be fine. She's not as advanced in her training as I assumed. It'll wear off soon enough." Finn glares at Orhia and glances back at Poe, as if to accent his original concerns about her.

"What did you do to her?" Finn faces Orhia almost intimidatingly, Rose flushes at the sight but shaking it off steps between them.

"Rey wanted some answers, so she used the Force." Roses words still sound excited by what she witnessed. Rey sits up more straightly and interrupts.

"She's no threat to us Finn. She's a Jedi, one who wants to stop Kylo Ren." The last part almost sounds sad coming out of Rey, but Rose just nods excitedly. Poe glances up from Rey at Orhia with a earnest point.

"Right, so we need to get you near him then. What do you need?" he asks her. As she stands straight a nearby computer begins to blink and sound an alarm. Poe whips around with others at the screens and studies the commotion. Rose has subconsciously grabbed Finn's hand and Rey watches waiting. Orhia seems to have a fog crossing her eyes as she tenses up. Poe turns to them and announces. "Seems we'll be getting you close sooner than we thought. A destroyer has been picked up on the nearest moons satellite." Finn whips around and glares at Orhia, dropping Rose's hand. Through gritted teeth he hisses.

"You, you brought them here.." It's unclear if it's an accusation or a question, but it's clear he blames her. Orhia straightens and blinks away the fog, glaring back at Finn.

"A tracker signal..." She turns to Rey as she says it. "Where's that helmet they had on you?" It dawns on Rey, and she tries to think.

"I threw it off when we landed." She stands straight, still slightly woozy. "I threw it behind the fighter". With a nod Orhia mutters.

"That's how they found you. Not me.." She faces Finn as if in challenge, who's hand unconsciously slides to his blaster. Poe interrupts the exchange by grabbing Orhia's arm and walking her out into the hall.

"Alright, you want Kylo, we want that destroyer off our scent. You get that helmet back on that destroyer, have at them. But we don't stick around to see who wins. You got it?" It's clear that he has formed a plan and with a nod Orhia agrees.

 

The door to Hux's office slides open again as he faces away, staring out at the planets getting closer. Kylo walks in, the door sliding behind him. "I was not aware we had found the signal." Hux turns slightly to acknowledge him.

"Supreme Leader Ren, we will have completed your request shortly. We will have the prisoner back in custody and another Resistance outpost in our hands." His hands tucked into his pockets Hux is clearly proud of his work. It is only a moment as the camera comes closer to see the impressions on his throat forming. Hux's hands go up to his throat as he gasps. The camera pulls back and we see Kylo pinching the air, Force choking him. After just a few seconds he lets go. Hux gasps to breath and slouches.

"I will be made aware when we make such decisions, won't I?" His annoyance with Hux expressed. Biting his jaw down in frustration, Hux nods as he takes heavy breaths.

 

Poe is loading a stolen Tie Fighter with the helmet, Orhia and an extra blaster as Finn rushes out to him, Rose and Rey in tow in order. "What exactly do you think you're going to do? You can't just drop her off like some package. Besides, what about you?" Poe glances up at Finn, a wide smile growing across his face. He pats Finn's face with a chuckle at his concern for him.

"Buddy, she's flying herself in, we're just going to jam their radar from here so she can dock." The panic on Finn's face seems to subside, but Rey's face grows more concerned.

"You're just going to send her back to the First Order?" Poe and Finn seem confused, but Rose puts a calming hand on her shoulder.

"We all get what we want this way. She wants Kylo so bad and we want them off our scent." Poe says his conscience clear. Rey sneers and stomps past him and reaches into the fighter, grabbing Orhia's arm, stopping her preparations.

"You can't do this." Rey's eyes are a mix of confusion, but Orhia simply smiles, for the first time, a sweetness can be seen. She takes Rey's hand and holds it breifly before letting it go and climbing into the Tie fighter.

"I have to, this has to stop. Rey, you have such light in you. Don't let this universe steal it from you." Orhia nods and pulls the cockpit shut and the fighter begins to hover as Rey shakes her head.

 

The camera follows the fighter up as it leaves the planet and makes course for the First Order Destroyer. We see inside the cockpit as the sweet smile fades from Orhia's face, the screen takes on subtle tones of grey as her face washes and she focuses.

 

On the base Poe has turned inside with Finn, and Rose is left with Rey who stares, painedly, into the sky. Rose tries to soothe her with a hug from behind, but Rey simply turns around to her, determination on her face. She follows the men down the hall as if to give them a piece of her mind but stops herself. She glances at her side and sees the power module for a fighter. She straightens up and picks it up. Turning around she heads right back to the fighters, walking past Rose as she does. Rose tries only for a moment to stop her, but realizing what she's going to do she runs to tell Poe and Finn.

Rey tosses her bag into an A-wing and we see her plug in the power module. We see Rose rush in and whip Finn around. "Finn, Rey's going after her." Finn looks confused at Rose at first.

"What?! Where is Rey?" He asks, grabbing Rose by the elbows.

"She's got an A-wing module. I think she's trying to save that Jedi." He releases her elbows shaking his head as he runs past Rose and down the hall. We follow close as he charges, sprinting to the air field. The camera is from out on the air field as we see him running out and tossing himself into Rey's A-wing as the cockpit closes. We follow the struggle inside the fighter as it rises off the ground. Rey whips around yelling at Finn.

"What are you doing?" Finn looks shocked and yells back.

"I could ask the same of you! If that assassin wants to risk her own life, let her!" Rey's brow and nose wrinkle as she yells back, taking the controls as they enter space.

"She's not an assassin! She's a Jedi! Besides, I can't let her kill Kylo Ren! Ben Solo is still in there I know it!" Finn rolls his eyes and takes control of the weapons as they speed after the Tie Fighter we can see ahead in the distance.

 

On the First Order Destroyer the deck full of screens is being worked on, tracking signals, searching to structures on the nearby planet's surface. Suddenly the scanners begin to drop and try to reboot. Panic begins among the workers and soldiers. A lieutenant steps away from a worker and walks forward toward Hux who stands facing the planet through the window.

"Sir."He salutes, Hux unmoved waves it off. "We've lost the signal to the tracker. Systems are rebooting, it appears to have run a short. We will be back online momentarily." Over Hux's shoulder we can see two planets horizons ahead.

"Resistance scum, we must be close, they're trying to jam our signal sweeps. Get us online, we need to find them!" Hux growls out turning to walk out of the room. We pick up on Kylo in his chambers. He stops mid movement, as if he has picked up a scent.

"I feel it. The Force..." He paces toward the door and leaning on his outstretched palm we see his eyes flicking, as if scanning for the cause. "I can't place this feeling. Something is coming..." As if on cue Hux walks into the room, snapping Kylo out of his focus. Kylo stands straight and faces Hux for an explanation. Before he can give one Hux's com voices out.

"Unknown ship has landed on flight deck!" Kylo stands straight and with a knowing glance walks past Hux for the flight deck. Hux pulls his com and radios back.

"Send Troopers to flight deck! TJ-2402, secure the deck hall! Don't let them out of that deck." Hux turns to follow Kylo who is well ahead at an angry pace.

 

Below we see Orhia land, going unnoticed due to her choice of ship and, as she soon realizes, the A-wing that has followed her on deck. With rolled eyes and a sigh she grabs her saber hilts and with a Force push she pushes the cockpit open and jumps out. Troopers on the flight deck begin to open fire on her as she blocks for the A-wing. Shots fly around her and she repels them with her violet light sabers, her eyes taking on a brightness.

Rey opens her cockpit and jumps out, turning her light saber on to join Orhia. Finn just shakes his head as he grabs the blaster. "This universe is insane!" He jumps out his side and using the fighter as a shield he take shots at the Troopers. After a tense few moments the numbers seem to be clearing, so Orhia begins to make her way toward the hallway.

"Orhia, stop! You don't have to do this!" Rey calls out as she goes. Orhia sighs hard and pushes on. Finn takes a blast at one of the last Troopers and sees Rey run after Orhia.

"Oh come on!" He yells after Rey, chasing her. They turn the corner of the doorway only to be met with a hall full of blaster fire, a shooting line being ordered by TJ-2402." Crap!" Finn yells out as he ducks, pulling Rey down. She tries to fight him but he yanks her down to safety and watches as Orhia takes a charge stance and runs into the blaster fire. A twirling spin repels the shots as she lands a crashing blow to the line. As the line breaks some run past her toward Finn and Rey as Orhia charges TJ-2402. TJ-2402 opens fire on Orhia and marches forward. Orhia hunches over and begins to charge her, her mouth open, canines glinting briefly in the light of a blast. With a Force jump she flies over TJ-2402 and in a flurry of lights and grey we see her land. As she does we see TJ-2402 drop to her knees, a saber hole burned through her upper left chest plate.

 

From the hall we see Hux following close behind Kylo who is gaining pace. Hux hears the blasts and turns to the deck hall, but Kylo's head goes up and he faces the adjoining weapons deck. With certainty in his gate he storms for the weapons deck.

In the hall the blaster fire has Finn and Rey pinned down. We see Hux walk in, almost tripping over TJ-2402. He bends down and pulls her helmet off to see her face. Pain grimaces her face but it oddly eases when she see Hux's face. He holds her head in his hands, facing her as she gasps to speak. We momentarily see a hint of softness to Hux's demeanor. With a crackling sigh her eyes roll back and she goes limp. Hux's jaw sets stiff for only a moment, before he let's out a deep breath. Standing he let's her head drop to the floor as he turns to the hall. "Kill that Resistance scum!" He orders as the line or Troopers tries to reform.

 

On the weapons deck Kylo steps out of the darkness as we see Orhia step out of the opposite of the deck, unnoticed by him. He turns to face the echoing blasters and begins to leave the weapons deck. Orhia steps out into the open light.

"Kylo Ren!" She screams after him, freezing him mid march. The camera pans to show as he turns to face her, his face showing hints of recognition, fear. As he faces her we see his face wash, recognition and confusion hit him like a punch in the chest.

"Orhia?! How?" His brow deepens as he takes a step forward. "It's not possible. You're dead!" He yells across to her. Orhia holds her arms out, like a cross as she takes a step forward as well.

"Reborn, you may say." Her face seeming cocky momentarily. Kylo's face still confused, hers begins to grow dark. "You destroyed everything...Everything!" the word is a pained shriek ".. I ever loved!" Her words seem to shock Kylo as we see his face briefly in blue light.

"Everything?" He asks, the question is weighted in a way that pains him as he takes a step forward. She matches his step, her jaw gritted hard, her canines peeking from her lips.

"You destroyed the only place I knew as home." She begins to pace to the side. "And Ben Solo." Kylo freezes in his stance at her words. "..You killed him when you killed his father." The light on Kylo's face shifts as we see him face the ground in blue but rise in red. "And as far as I'm concerned, you killed Master Skywalker too." Her words choked at each point, but her pace begins to form a fight stance as Kylo steps out further toward her.

"So you're with the Resistance, realigned yourself with the Lightside of the Force.." Kylo's words are both a question and a statement as he begins to take on a fight stance and pace. Orhia's face furrows deeply.

"Resistance or First Order! Lightside or Darkside!" She yells in pained annoyance. "How do you constantly live in such polarities?! Between those ends, the greys, the Universe exists!" His face seems confused, but he never breaks from his stance. She however faces him, taking a deeper posture. Orhia's face now is cast in a similar red light as she growls out. "I'm here for one thing, Kylo Ren..." We see them both in profile as the depth of red lighting begins to saturate. His face taking on a pained rage, hers becoming sheer animal rage. "Revenge!" She growls loudly. At that Kylo turns on his saber and swings at her, he is met by her two blades crossing his in a clash of red and violet. They spin back away and stare each other down, no words exchanged, the pain, the rage being told on their faces. She charges him with a spin, carrying her blades crook'd under. He blocks her with his and returns a swing that she meets with her left blade, she swings a right hook punch into his face with the saber hilt in hand. It rocks him leaving a hint of blood and bruising. He steps back to regain balance. Stunned he looks at her confused. She takes the moment and charges for him, Force jumping into the air. He predicts her move as if familiar and with a growl Force pushes her out of the air. She crashes to the ground, her sabers scattering as they hit the ground. She rolls up, crouching on her knee and faces him. He meets her eyes with certainty of his strength, having disarmed her. She reaches over her shoulder, finally pulling out the staff we saw early on. He looks concerned as the globe full or crystals begin to glow. She swings the globe end of the staff at him, wielding the staff against his saber blows. With a heavy strike to his chest he cringes and lurches over, glaring at her.

We see Rey and Finn as the blasts being to slow, Troopers losing charge. Finn nods at Rey and jumps up taking a placed shot into the steam vent. The boiling water shoots across the Troopers, who drop their weapons in pain. Hux backs in shock and turns to run. Rey begins to chase him but upon seeing Orhia fighting Kylo she stops and runs onto the weapons deck, Finn close behind. They watch as Kylo takes the chest shot, but as he holds his chest with one hand, he reaches out with the other hand.

Orhia begins to grasp at her throat and we can see the fingers indenting her neck as she rises off the ground. Kylo's face flickers with rage as he holds her in the air, crushing her throat. Orhia's face is panicked, rage as she fights against him. As we see her eyes getting heavy we see her face shift, the rage begins to fade, replaced with sorrow, loss. A single tear trails down her face and we see it reflected on Kylo's face. Her body begins to go limp and his face is a twist of success and pain, loss scratching his face. Rey runs out onto the deck at the sight.

"No!" Kylo whips his head around to see Rey being pulled back by Finn. In close up, that brief moment we see a spark of purple static dance from Orhia's closed eye, chasing the tear. We close up on her hands as the same static jumps across her hands. As we pan back we see Rey and Finn staring in surprise as the static begins to cover her body, causing Kylo to turn to face the woman he still has pinned in the air. Instantly Orhia's eyes flick open in a last attempt. With a choked shriek her eyes glow brilliantly, and we see her staff unnoticed by Finn skid to a halt at his side, glowing as well. Confusion, fear begins to cross Kylo's face. In a blast, Force lightening emits from Orhia's body. As it hits Kylo, it shakes him, electrocuting him, dropping his hold, and Orhia comes plummeting to the ground. She lands with a heavy thud, sparks running all over her body. Kylo drops to his knees, holding his face as the blunt blow of lightening hit him. We see him fighting to stay conscious but with pain and confusion on his face, arcs crossing it, he drops down. He casts one last look at Orhia's unconscious body before he loses consciousness and drops to the floor. The globe of the staff explodes, burning Finn's shoulder as blazing hot crystals rain across him. He let's go of Rey and grabs his shoulder in pain as we see the burns seeping. Rey runs out to the floor, staring at the two bodies unmoving. She casts pained glances between them both and we see her drop to her knees.

\-------------End credit; Until the next--------------------------


	2. Our Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the literal blast from the past what will happen with the new information and what it's left behind it's wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I often imagine things in a movie format while writing. As such the videography/drama geek in me wanted to write this out with the camera and staging directions in them, to guide people to view it as I did in my mind. I hope that those help rather than hinder.
> 
> Also the created character is one of my own making and is used as my cosplay character so please, no cleptoing her ;)

We open on a sick bay, white walls and lights nearly making it overly bright. Orhia lays unresponsive, monitors on the walls around her in wall bed tick and beep. A med'droid hovers at her side computing her vitals as Rey steps forward. Her eyes betray the mix of emotions, the concern and fear, the churning in her chest.

"What's her status?" She asks the droid, hovering to face her it's metallic voice breaking with beeps.

"Vitals failing. *tack* No apparent cause *beep* System attempting to stabilize *tack* Will hold for observation." It hovers past Rey as she nods, eyes down with a sigh. She steps over to the bay bed, eyes glancing at the screens, as if searching for some unseen answer, lost in thought.

"How is she?" Rey's snapped back by Finn's voice. He steps over beside Rey, his shoulders set straight, his eyes stern as he looks at Orhia's body.

"She's fading, Med-tech says they can't find a reason. I don't know if they can stop it." Her words are airy as she too looks on at the unresponsive body. Finn nods, his tension lessening as he takes in the thought.

"Perhaps it's best that way.." He says facing ahead. Rey's eyes widen as she faces Finn.

"How can you say that?" Her voice raises as she looks at Finn, looking for an answer. Finn faces the floor for a few moments, but his eyes are serious when he looks Rey in the face.

"Because it's the truth. Rey you saw what she can do. You saw what kind of," He motions toward the bed, his lip turning up in disgust. "..Thing, she is. Rey she's a danger, to us, the base, " He faces Rey holding her shoulders."She's a danger to the galaxy. Don't you see that?" Rey shakes his hands off and stands straight, setting her jaw. Her face sets in anger, her head shaking slightly.

"No, no you haven't seen what I have. I've seen the light in her Finn. She has good in her, she's a Jedi.." She motions to the two crook'd light saber hilts laying by the remains of Orhia's staff. Finn shakes his head at her.

"No Rey, no Jedi could do that." Finn puts his hand to his opposite shoulder.

"Are you saying you think she's a Sith? She can't be, I've seen her memories, she was part of the Jedi Temple, Master Luke.." She's cut off as Finn raises his voice.

"So was Kylo Ren, did you forget that?" Rey furrows her brow as she matches Finn's volume.

"And she nearly killed him, did you forget that part?" She weighs on the word 'You', accenting her point. They stare at each other, brows furrowed, jaws set in anger.

 

"Finn, we've been looking for you." Poe's voice breaks the tension of the stare as they both face him. Poe seems aware of the tension and looks past to the bed with a knowing glance."They need to you on the flight deck, they want that report." Finn straightens and with a side glance at Rey nods and walks past Poe. Poe pats his good shoulder as he passes through the doorway, making eye contact he gives a soft smile and nods. Stepping into the room he looks at Rey."Med-tech reported to us on the status. Do we know anything more?" Rey sighs, shoulders noticeably dropping.

"No, all we know is she's fading. Poe I sense something, I can't explain it." She looks into the distance, then at the floor. "We need her, I know it. She's a part of this, more than she told us. I just, sense it." Rey faces the bed stepping closer, Poe's hand rests on her shoulder as he faces the bed as well.

"I realize you became, close. We saw how you, connected, the Force showing you pieces..."He turns her partially to face him. "But it was just that, pieces. Until we know more, we can't trust her. I'm sorry." He pat's her shoulder and walks to the doorway, we see Rose has been asked to stand guard. Glancing back he nods, his face softening at the sight of Rey brushing Orhia's hair back. Poe nods stopping to face Rose. "Keep an ear out and if anything changes.."

"Notify you, got it." Rose says, cutting Poe off with a knowing salute. Poe salutes back in a relaxed manner before turning to the hall. We see him as he walks off into the distance and Rose glances over her shoulder back into the room and taking a breath takes a more at attention stance facing forward.

 

Rey hardly notices Poe's exit as she stands over Orhia, brushing her hair off her forehead she takes Orhia's hand into her free one. Closeup on Orhia's forehead as the sweat on her brow seems to grow purple static. Panned back the sparks grow and in a moment the tiny violet arcs grow and hit Rey's hand. Like a circuit completed, we see the violet arcs jumping through the connected points, hand in hand, hand to brow. The shocks shake Rey, a Force push shoves her into a memory.

 

Cut to Kylo Ren in his chamber, grey and black metals of the ship's walls and floor wrap around him as he grabs his face. We see the same sparks dancing across his face as he falls to his knees, clutching with his gloves. The Force pushes him to a memory, the same that Rey is seeing. The screen splits enough to see they are sharing this experience. Rey's knees locking as Kylo's buckle.

The world blurs and through the haze we see a teen Ben Solo swinging a blue light saber against Orhia's lilac saber.The island Temple and it's cliffs set the backdrop of the scene. Back and forth they challenge each other, the clash of sabers snap and flash among the smiles and laughs, sweat beading their brows as they practice. Flashes shift to a close up of their faces as they hold their sabers tight against each other. Their eyes connected, we see they are taking in each other, eyes wandering their faces, lit from above by their sabers. Flashes shift, interior of an apprentice hut, close up of Ben and Orhia's faces, sweat dripping, heaving breaths as Ben stands, gathering his vest on. Pan out shows Orhia on the ground holding her mauve kirtan with one hand, facing Ben, her other hand sliding out if his.

"We've got to stop. This, this is against the code. Passion is.."He faces Orhia, confusion and fear growing across his face. "We'll fail this.." Orhia gathers onto her knees, a hand going to her chest.

"I believe in one law Ben, Love. Love above all things. Ben, don't you see?" Orhia pleads. Ben's nervous glances dance around.

"That's Sith talk.." He face's her, eyes connecting and with a Kylo style growl he sighs. "This stops! I will not fail..." He shoots a pained glance that flickers hints of Kylo across Ben's face. He storms past Orhia out of the hut. We pan back to Orhia, her hand now clutching her chest as she leans forward. Her other hand falling to the ground, dropping the collar of her kirtan as tears well up in her eyes. We close up on her face, the sparks of violet static jumping from droplet to droplet, tears and sweat. Her eyes backlight, appear to glow with lilac irises.

Flashes shift, outdoor of Ben's hut, night falling as Orhia approaches. She appears to be watching out, and once her hand rests on his door she stops, facing the door pain washes her face and she hangs her head. With muffled tears into her cloak she turns and runs into the darkness. We pan enough to see Ben through his window, laying on his mat, confusion plaguing him. Tensing his jaw he sighs and closes his eyes. Over his shoulder in the dark we see Luke approaching, looking down on the apparently sleeping Ben.

Flashes shift, we bounce between shots of Ben fighting Luke and Orhia approaching the cave of darkness. Orhia steps into the darkness, we see the tide moving in and out behind her as she faces a cave wall, she drops to her knees, clutching the edges of her cloak around her. Above we see Ben awash with rage and confusion, now wielding the red saber. He Force pushes Luke, toppling him over as we see him slipping into Kylo Ren. Below we see sparks growing around Orhia, her shoulders heaving as she stares straight ahead at the wall, static jumping across her hands and face, tears streaming. Above we see Ben Solo fully becoming Kylo Ren, we see him using the Darkside tearing the huts down, burying those inside. He storms forward facing the Temple and as rage twists his face he twists his hands, pulling the Temple walls down. Fire bursts through the gaping holes of the walls and roof and we briefly see side screens of Orhia and Kylo. The collapse of the Temple shakes within the Force. Orhia shrieks as the Temple falls, lightening emitting from her body as she too collapses, the auburn at her temples turning white from the electrocution. On Kylo's part of the screen we see the pain flash, briefly Ben Solo fights from within as he hears Orhia's scream, appearing to echo from within the Temple, appearing to bury her, then silence. He drops to his knees, eyes glazed over, face washed blank as he whispers against the flames. "Orhia.."

Flashes shake and we see Kylo Ren taking his gloved hand off his face as he stares ahead with confusion. We see Rey jerk her hands away from Orhia as she turns and facing the empty room she sees Kylo through the Force Bond.

"Ben!" she blurts out shocked. Kylo faces her raising to one knee.

"Rey? How is this possible?" He looks around the room searching. "Snoke did this before, but he's dead. How.." he asks. Rey's eyes light and she mutters.

"Orhia..." Kylo's face shifts as he jerks to face her.

"She's alive?" He pleads, Rey glances over her shoulder at the bed. She stands straight and faces Kylo.

"She's fading Ben. We can't stop it, we can't even find a cause. I sense, it's you.." His face cringes as if pained by her words. "Help us Ben, I think you're her only hope." Kylo Ren stands, his eyes flicker, hints of Ben Solo slipping.

"No, no..We are." He mutters knowingly. He reaches his glove out as if to take Rey's hand but the Force bond breaks and shakes Kylo as the image or Rey disappears.

 

We realize Admiral Hux has entered the room, the pan from over Kylo's shoulder shows Hux's staring. Instantly we see Kylo Ren's face wash with rage as he whips around, hand falling to his side. "Admiral Hux, what is it?" His voice is a deep growl.

"Supreme Leader Ren, we have new information on the Resistance." Hux straightens as Kylo stands to full height and glares at him. "There is reason to believe they are hiding a large weapon of some potential on one of the bases. The researchers are gathering further data, but it seems clear." Hux stands certain of himself and his words as Kylo steps nearly nose to with him. We see them in profile as Kylo sneers.

"Find this base. I want to know what this weapon is. What those Resistance rebels have planned." Kylo orders, his words trail briefly as he appears in thought. Hux's head turns slightly, taking in the change, but doesn't move. Kylo realizes this and straightening himself, a snarl curling his lip. "Now, Admiral!" he growls, Hux gritting his jaw as he salutes with a click of heels and turns out into the hall, the door sliding shut behind him.

 

We open to Finn nodding as he walks away from the soldier taking the last of his statement. He walks across the open floor of a flight deck, we see pilots and droids moving back and forth behind him, readying ships and droids. His jaw still seems set as if still tense from earlier. He rubs his shoulder again as he walks, eyes down, toward the screen. From the side we see Poe enter, BB-8 close behind."Finn." Poe calls out, Finn's head raises and he looks up, facing Poe as he approaches. Poe stops, resting against a nearby standing gearbox, a foot propping him as he sets against it. "Look, earlier... I know you and Rey have different opinions about that woman.."

"Very." Finn interjects with a stern look, rolling his sore shoulder. Poe nods and places a gentle hand on Finn's arm.

"I know, but, until we know more we have to remain level about this. She did take the helmet away from the base, she faced guards and Kylo Ren for us. She kept this base and all on it clear from their view, we need to remember that." Finn squints his eyes and bites his jaw down.

"Yes, I remember. I also remember her hacking her way through the hall, what she did to those helpless Troopers on Durace. I remember the damage done with that staff. I remember the lightening." Poe hangs his head at his words and makes eye contact. "You, you seem to think she's an unknowing part of the Resistance. And Rey, she thinks she's some Jedi of old, some hero." Poe raises his jaw, putting their faces closer, in profile.

"And you? You think she's some monster. Some Sith tale told to scare Youth Troopers." Finn appears hurt by his words and Poe suddenly looks shaken.

"No, what I think is that we have a time bomb plugged directly into our mainframe. Waiting, any minute, to short out all we have. And we, we're the ones who plugged her in, like some virus." Finn's word are strict and harsh, a truth to him. Poe leans back as he takes a hard breath.

"And what, should we just unplug her, let her die? She dealt a blow to the First Order unlike anything since Skywalker." His words speak his truth as he lets go of Finn's arm. "You think she's some bomb and what, we should just drop her on the first order, like some shock charge? That's not how things work, you know that." Finn straightens,his eyes change, something Poe said striking home. Poe looks into Finn's eyes, again placing a hand on his wounded shoulder gently. "I know you're hurt and I know you're afraid, but we can't let fear lead us." Finn raises his arm to hold Poe's at the elbow. With a nod he steps back, taking Poe's hand off his shoulder.

"Sometimes fear has a reason, sometimes it's necessary." They exchange glances, we can see they have each said their piece. Poe nods as Finn walks away, parting ways with the conversation, the confusion, the proximity.

 

We again are in the sick bay where Rey stands facing the empty side of the room, the Force bond fading. "Ben!" she calls as it disappears and she sees the wall behind. Like a snap, she shakes off the fog and turning to run from the room she stops briefly beside Orhia. Afraid to touch her again, she stares down with a softness, realization. "Thank you. I will get Ben back, I swear it." She nods and gathering her vest she starts out of the room. Stopping she faces Rose, a sense of urgency in her voice. "Rose keep an eye on her. I have to find Poe. I know now, I understand." Rose nods and motions the direction that Poe had left.

"He left that way, for the flight deck I think. I will..." Rose turns and walks into the sick bay as the camera follows Rey running down the hall. She is so focused she runs past Finn without notice, but her running doesn't go unnoticed to him. A dark look glances across his face as he looks down the hall, toward the sick bay. With a dark glance backward he begins to walk up the hall with purpose. As he goes past he looks around at the ships on the flight deck, taking in the geared up ones versus the undroided.

 

We pick up on Hux approaching the research team. With a salute a trooper approaches him "Admiral." he says standing at attention, Hux nods and motions the trooper to stand at ease.

"RD-3681 report. Supreme Leader Ren wants more information about this weapon. Do we have anything further?" Hux stares through the trooper in front of him, as if he is just a stone to step.

"Sir, we have narrowed our search for energy emissions. Such a strong weapon must produce a hefty energy signature." RD-3681 reports motioning to the screens and hover screen as troopers and soldiers alike work away.

"Good, that will help us find where those scum are hiding." Hux bites his jaw and with a side glance declares, "All further information is to go through me, understood? We won't be disturbing Supreme Leader Ren until we have something solid." Hux shoots a threatening glance at RD-3681 who simply salutes and returns to work. Hux takes in a deep breath as he surveys the room. "No need to report anything, until I'm certain.."He says to himself. "..Certain of Supreme Leader Ren as well.." He trails off to himself as he turns to walk, his hands behind his back as he holds his head up straight.

 

Rose is sitting watching the monitors as Finn comes into the room behind her, standing with his hands on the white loveseat she's on. "Rose, I need your help." She turns slightly surprised by his presence, but her startle fades as she sees his face. Her fondness is clear as her gentle smile widens.

"Me? What do you need?" she asks in eager curiosity. Finn stares for a long moment ahead at Orhia's body before dropping his head to face Rose.

"What I'm going to ask you may sound hard, dangerous even, but it must be done. For the safety of of us all. To strike a blow to the First Order. But you can't tell anyone, do you understand?" He asks her, her face grows with concern but she nods. "Do you trust me?" Rose looks almost frightened but looking into his eyes you see her internal debate.

"Yes. What do you need?" she nods and sets herself to follow him, to the end if need be.

"We need to get her off the base." he motions to the bed. Rose's face shows her confusion. "She's dangerous, a bomb." he says as he comes around the loveseat and sits opposite of Rose, his knees touching hers, she takes a breath. Finn grits against his plan, he knows of Rose's affections. The internal debate writes across his face, take advantage of her trust, her heart or let Orhia bring down the Resistance. With a sigh he begins again. "Rose, these monitors aren't just watching her vitals, I think they're counting down. Now if we could get a bomb onto that First Order Destroyer, and it goes off..." A look of terror crosses her face, but she looks at Finn's shoulder and touching it gently she looks into his eyes. She glances over at the monitors, at Orhia, and with eyes full of shame she nods, a frown creeping onto her lips. "Poe thinks she's the means to a fatal blow, I think planting this bomb, is that fatal blow. A blow to the First Order and a means to keep those we care about safe." He rests his hand on her shoulder, aligning the idea of his feelings for her with his purpose. We take in the exchange of looks in profile as we back out.

 

In the debriefing room Poe stands finishing a meeting as Rey rushes in. "Poe, Poe I have it. I have what part she is in this." She excitedly runs toward him, out of breath from her run. Poe motions for the doors to close behind the last soldier and sits Rey down.

"What do you mean? How?" he asks confused. Taking deep breaths Rey shakes her head.

"We connected again. She showed me." she breaks for breath between sentences. "I touched her and," she takes a deep solid breath. "Poe, Ben thought he killed her, but she's alive. They," she pauses with a blush, ".. were in love." Poe looks stunned and quickly shakes his head.

"What? They tried to kill each other, you don't kill someone you love Rey, that makes no sense." Rey shakes her head, her hands beginning to try to express her thoughts as she talks.

"No, he thought he did it accidentally. Now that he knows she's alive.." Poe jerks forward.

"How does he know that?" he grabs one of Rey's hands in motion. "Does he know we have her? Where we are?" His voice grows intense as his mind races.

"No, no our bond showed us both. I saw him Poe. He wanted to save her, I saw the light in him grow. I think we need him to save her." Rey's voice is excited but sure. Poe nods at her and stands against the display screen, his hand on his chin, a plan forming.

"We have something he wants, a negotiating chip..." Rey furrows her brow at his thought, but the thought is cut short as sirens begin wailing. They both jump up and head to the door but are met as it swings open, a pilot runs in.

"A ship, Sir, a ship was stolen. It took off and the mechdroid isn't responding to our shut off orders." The looks of confusion fades into awareness as he turns to the pilot.

"Finn! Where is Finn?" Poe doesn't wait for the answer he charges past the pilot, Rey following close as BB-8 shoots past them both down the hall. Panic has broken out as the pilots and rebels are scattering to put the base in lockdown. Poe bounces off people running as he finally reaches the sick bay. We pan to see the room empty but for the broken staff."No! Damnit Finn!" Rey reaches the room moments later and sees the empty bed, gasping for breath the confusion writes deeply across her brow.

"But the droid? He couldn't have carried her away unnoticed. And Rose..." Rey rants.

"Not alone he couldn't..." Poe nods shaking his head as it becomes clear what's happened.

 

Kylo stares out into the blankness of space, confusion, thoughts so deep, twist his face. He places an open palm against the window in front of him. We see his reflection as he his tongue touches his lip while lost in thought. Unconsciously he draws his other hand up to touch his lips, as if to feel the pressure of lips against his. He drops back on the bench behind him, hand sliding down the glass, still propping him up. "How? I'm not strong enough." he mutters to himself in thought, the hand on his lips balling into a fist. The battle inside clearly rages in reflection against the window.

 

We hear the weighted click of boots coming down the stark lit corridor. Panning back we see Hux turn the corner, hands behind him, as he enters a smaller office. We see RD-3681 turn and salute. "RD-3681, I received a request to speak with me...?" It is a question, said with the weight of a statement. "You have something for me?" RD-3681 nods and raising his hand a projection emits and we see a mix of scan signals that appear to be on three screens. Hux steps forward and looks at the small screens as they track movement and signals. Out of one we can hear a low audio playing. Hard sighs followed by the sound of a hit echoing off glass.

"I'm not strong enough! Luke...Father...Mother.." the words are clearly from within Kylo's room. Hux smiles, a sinister grin crossing his face at his bugging of Kylo's room as Kylo's voice continues. "..Show me, help me. I need your help, to fight this, for this..." The audio seems lower as we focus more on Hux in profile.

"Indeed Supreme Leader Ren, you need help. You are not strong enough, for this fight. For the First Order.." Hux stares straight ahead at RD-3681 and a devilish smile sets on his face as she speaks to himself. "Very good. That weapon, what more have you found?" RD-3681 nods and we see the screens shift as he begins to explain.

"It's an organic based weapon Sir. The signals are fading, but we have begun to follow it enough that I believe it to be.." He shakes his head a moment but refocuses. "..The signal seems to be a rhythm, like a heart beat, Sir." The smile slides slightly as intrigue replaces it.

"Organic in nature, a heart beat..." Hux paces in the small space his finger to his chin, tapping, his other arm wrapped tightly around his back. Moments pass until we see him stop, head rising the smile returning. "Supreme Leader Ren, have we found that weakness Snoke knew was there?" Hux whips around to face RD-3681 and head high he smiles wickedly. "Get that weapon Trooper, bring it to me!" He growls hard at the plan forming in his mind. RD-3681 salutes and walks out of the room, leaving us to pan Hux, his eyes taking on an evil only seen since his speech.

 

Rose looks torn as she covers Orhia's unconscious body with a blanket, a somber frown growing on her face. She glances over her shoulder toward the front of the transport where we see Finn at the controls with a droid helping him pilot. She sighs hard, glancing between the two as she stands. Stepping to the front cabin she puts a hand on the co-pilot chair and sits down, the pilot assistance droid moving to hover over the controls more. "Finn, are you sure about this? I mean, she's not well." Finn's focus ahead shakes, he closes his eyes and with a sigh turns to Rose, taking a hand into his.

"More than I can explain. Rose, I just know this is how it's got to be. She wanted to end this before, and Poe thinks she's a means to an end. I want to end it too, and I too think she's the means, just differently than Poe." He sighs and looking into her eyes we see the sincerity between them. "You saw more to me than I saw in myself. Now I have to show myself I can do what needs to be done, no matter how hard it may be. No matter if it hurts those I care about..."He lets go of her hand and turns back to the screens. "..Even if they don't understand. To keep them safe." Rose's head sinks as she glances back toward the medi-vac bed, returning her gaze to Finn, whom we see in profile.

Turing to face forward she sighs looking out into the space ahead. We hear a crackle breaking through the audio as a transmission seems to be breaking through. They both face the panel, Finn clicking it on. We suddenly hear Poe's voice, irritated and gruff come through. "Finn! Rose! Can you hear us?!" Finn starts for the panel but Rose rushes forward and clicks the responder on and pushes Finn's hand aside, giving him an uncertain side look.

"Yes Poe, we can hear you." As she let's go the responder we see Finn look at her hurt, but she holds a pained but stern face.

"Rose, what are you two doing? Orhia needs on a life system, you can't just steal her." Poe's words rang as if talking about an object that needs to be charged up. Rose shakes her head, but soon we hear Rey yelling through the transmission.

"Finn! You can't do this! You have to bring her back. She's the key to ending this. I found out how to heal her, to stop this. We need her Finn." Finn stares straight ahead, unmoved as he mutters back.

"I know how to end this Rey. I'm going to drop her on the First Order." He reaches across the panel, glancing briefly at Rose before putting his hand on the responder. "Poe...I have to. I'm sorry, Buddy." Finn clicks the responder off and with a set jaw punches it. We see sparks jump out as the responder breaks, Rose lurching with surprise. Finn simply sets himself up and stares straight ahead.

 

Inside the base we see Poe punch the wall. "Damnit Finn!" He holds his head as he paces. Rey stares blankly at the screens in front of her.

"Poe, he's taking her to them..." Growing sorrow behind her eyes seem to fade as an idea seems to cross her mind. Rushing to Poe she spins him around and with certainty she states her idea. "Poe, that's it. We need to get to the First Order, to Ben. We need him to see her, he's her hope." Poe can see that there's no arguing with her. He simply nods, knowing that down inside, they need to get Finn and Rose back. The camera follows them as they gather kits and heading to the flight deck we see them eyeing ships. BB-8 rushes forward and whirs as Chewbacca steps over, lifting his bowcaster onto his shoulder, the silver around his muzzle shimmers in a snicker as he howls at them. "Thank you Chewy!" Rey yells and hugs him, minute against his body. Poe shakes his head but, not speaking Wookie he just gets the translation from BB-8.

"Alright, if we're doing this, we need to get out there. They have a head start on us." Poe mutters as he wanders toward the Falcon. BB-8 shoots past him with a brief beeping exchange with R2-D2, who beeps back. C-3PO stammers as he announces.

"Be safe, we shall inform the lieutenant. My goodness.." he mutters as we seem him toddle off for the main deck.

 

Back on board the transport the audio crackles again and Rose tries to fiddle with the broken responder, shooting a glare at Finn who has begun to block out her gazes.

"Unidentified vessel, you are in First Order territory. You cannot enter this space without proper coding." Fear flashes over Rose as Finn just grits down, sweat beginning to bead his brow. "Repeat, unidentified vessel report your coding or you will be boarded!" The voice grows more threatening as Rose fights with the responder, but to no avail. Head shaking she faces Finn who we can now see fear growing on.

"What do we do?" She asks, fear tainting her voice. Finn just sighs hard, heavy breaths coming and escaping.

"We let them board us. We have to get her on that ship, no matter." His voice is strong, even though we can see the fear growing behind his eyes. Rose glances back at Orhia, knowing it's too late to stop this.

 

Inside the First Order Destroyer we see the Transport being drawn in with tractor beams. Over the handrails of the nearby platform we see Hux smile widely. We follow as he takes proud struts toward the ship, RD-3681 in tow. They approach the ship as Troopers surround it, quickly pulling the gate open to rush inside. It's only moment before we see Finn and Rose coming out, hands on their heads as Troopers haul them out. Without more than a glance hux sends RD-3681 into the ship. The troopers walk Finn and Rose to face Hux, who sneers as he looks at them. "FN-2187, so we see each other again. Has been some time.." Hux's words are sarcastic as he grins wickedly. Finn just sets his jaw, the fear giving way to anger, all the more as Hux walks over to Rose. Pulling her face to look at his, finger and thumb on her chin, he takes in Roses face, her growing fear. "And who is this? FN have you brought me a Resistance fighter?" Hux pulls Rose nearly nose to nose, Rose tries to fight, stirring Finn to fight as well, Hux pulls his hand back remembering her bite before. Both quickly get cuffed as Hux smiles wide, admiring the reaction he's gotten. Looking Rose over, a smirk grows and in disgust he mutters. "No, she's clearly no fighter. How fitting, the garbage boy finds a flower among the trash." Finn jerks against his restraints and Hux chuckles. "Take them away!" He orders and the Troopers drag them away as they jerk against the cuffs. Hux marches to the ships gate ans stepping inside he walks over toward RD-3681. "What have you found?" RD-3681 turns his head over his shoulder, removing his helmet. Confusion on his face he mutters.

"The weapon, it's here.." He steps aside to reveal Orhia's unresponsive body, the positive scan keeps reading in his hand. The camera takes in the shot in wide pan, showing the confusion growing on RD-3681's face, Hux taking in the body with intrigue, and the helpless state of Orhia. Hux steps forward and putting his hand near Orhia, as if almost afraid to touch her, he smiles.

"Take this, weapon, to my interrogation chamber." RD-3681 nods, placing his helmet back on and walks out placing the order.

 

In Kylo's chamber we see his meditation break. His eyes jerk open and we pan around to see his reflection on the glass. Anger seems to grow on his face, he tries to shake it off, holding his face. "Stop!" he yells, fighting what he fears is the Darkside fighting to hold him. His breathing comes in heavy gasps, as if pained. as he hits the glass of his window again.

 

Onboard the Falcon we see Chewbacca giving Poe sideways glances as he chortles at him. Poe shakes his head, not understanding him. "BB-8 what does he keep yelling?" BB-8 whirs and beeps and Poe nods glancing over his shoulder briefly toward Rey. "Rey, you ok? What's going on back there?" Poe calls, barely heard by Rey. She is sitting, her eyes clinched shut as she seems to fight inside herself. Chewbacca calls out, loudly shaking her out of her concentration.

"What Chewy?" she jumps shocked. He chortles excitedly at her and she shakes her head. "No, I.. I sensed something, a shift in the Force. Ben's in pain...And Orhia..She's in danger." She stands up and comes to the front of the cabin. "We've got to get to her soon." Poe nods and pushes buttons on the panels and Chewbacca grumbles and we see them shoot each other a comedic glare.

 

We open on Orhia laid out and strapped down to an interrogation table with RD-3681 standing guard. The door slides open and Hux marches in met by a salute. "Very good RD-3681. Now, leave us. Stand guard, let no one in. No one, understood?" Hux's words are a heavy point as RD-3681 nods and exits the room, door sliding shut behind him. Hux walks over to the table taking in the body laid out, the screens reading the life systems status. "So you are that great weapon? You?" He steps beside her head, taking in her face. "You're the firey bolt who wounded Supreme Leader Ren, aren't you?" He continues to question her, as if she can hear him, pacing around her head. "Not such a powerful weapon against the Order are you? No, seems you may actually be just what's needed to strengthen this Order's leadership." Hux's grin has a darkness that shadows him in deep red. He paces over to her screen and presses a series of buttons. Instantly we see warning signals begin to blink across the life system screens.

 

Chewbacca's volume raises and Poe just rolls his eyes in annoyance at him as BB-8 translates. Rey seems to take a moment of faintness and drops onto a seat. BB-8 squeals out a beep and Poe and Chewbacca both yell for her. "Rey! What's wrong? Rey?" She shakes her head as she wipes her brow.

"We're close, but she's fading fast." Rey closes her eyes and whispers into the air. "Master Luke, please. Help us..."

 

Kylo lurches forward against the window, holding his head as he hears voices whispered by the Force. "Help us Ben, I think you're her only hope." Rey's voice echoes. "Ben, don't you see?" Orhia's voice echoes. "I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it." Kylo hears the echoes of his past. Gloved fists ball up as he hits the glass and lets out a yell.

 

From the Falcon we see the gate of the docking bay of the Destroyer is still open. Poe sighs and looks at Chewbacca who chortles at him and motions upward. Poe Looks at BB-8 and with a nod agrees. "You got it. Hey, Chewbacca, I'll get her back. You keep it running for us." Poe unbelts and pats Chewbacca's shoulder as she steps in front of Rey. "Are you ready?" He asks her. She slowly opens her eyes from her meditation and nods as she stands up. She briefly walks up behind Chewbacca to hug him, then turning to begin to climb the escape hatch ladder. Outside the camera sees the Falcon slow to a hover underneath the gate, too close for the radars to detect. From the top of the Falcon we see Rey and Poe climbing onto the side of the gate. The camera pulls back in as we see them pull themselves onto the deck, quickly hiding from the Guard Troopers behind a tool shelf. No words, just a knowing nod, the two begin to crawl behind the tools and desks at the sides of the flight deck. Slowly making their way they freeze at the corner as Poe watches for their chance to make for the hall. A pair of Troopers march past and Poe nods, they run across, unnoticed into the hall. Quickly Poe begins to try and hack into the system. "Come on, come on.. Which prison block is she on?" Poe mutters as she types. Rey just blinks hard and putting a hand on his shoulder she leans forward, watching the hall.

"I know where she is.." Rey beings to stand up and, as if lead by the Force she walks down the hall, clearly being guided. Poe stares stunned, briefly trying to grab her, but stops as a ping on the screen shows him where Rose and Finn are being held.

"Finn, Rose.. I'm on my way Buddy.." Poe shakes his head and begins to sneak down the hall.

 

The echo of Kylo's yell still rings as we pull back on him. Suddenly among the voices that seem to dance away with the echo we hear another voice, more clearly. "You see, I can't stand weakness. My father taught me well, I've just bided my time for the perfect chance. And you, you are it..." Hux's voice echoes in Kylo's ear. His eyes flash, rage growing he whips around and storms out, his pace quickening as he goes. The camera follows close behind, we can hear his footfalls echo as he passes rooms. Side pan moves forward as we see his face, rage filling him, yet he closes his eyes. It is clear he is letting the Force guide him. As he blindly storms past the interrogation room we see his eyes shoot open, fire within them. He whips around to face RD-3681.

"What are you guarding Trooper?" RD-3681 stands straight at the question. The moments pass as he ponders what to answer, Kylo's brow furrows deeply. With a swish of his hand Kylo Force pushes the Trooper, bouncing him off the opposite wall. RD-3681 crumples as the door to the room slides open. Inside we see Hux typing on the life system again. At Kylo's entrance he whips around, the look on both faces says more than enough. Kylo sees the body of Orhia motionless and instantly we see him begin for Hux. Hux quickly pulls the life systems screen and we see warnings flash again. It freezes Kylo in his steps.

"As I thought.." Bravery, ego growing in Hux's voice as she holds the screen, like a grenade over his shoulder. "You, Supreme Leader ," His words are heavy with sarcasm," are weak. Just like Supreme Leader Snokes thought. You'll never be strong enough! This Order needs strength, my strength, and you..You will give me that control." Kylo's face to twisted in pure hate as he stares down Hux. Hux simply sneers at him, gleaming with pride at himself. "Or this little flash of your past, dies. Just like the rest of your past." Hux lowers his arm, sure of himself as he steps closer to Orhia. Hux lets a hand briefly take Orhia's chin between his finger and thumb. The pulse of rage shoves Kylo, who snaps his hand out, quickly grabbing Hux into a Force choke. Hux struggles against it as he begins to levitate, struggles to hold the screen.

 

In the detention hall we see Poe slide down a corner, watching over his shoulder for Troopers. He quickly logs into the prison controls and we see him typing quickly. "Come on.." he mutters to himself as he glances back and forth, from the controls to the hall. Finally the camera close ups on Finn and Rose's cell and Finn punches a button and from in the cell we see the door rise open. Finn who's head was down jerks up, standing in front of Rose, as to protect her. With anger she shoves him out of her way, as if angry that he'd defend her. Poe slides into the door frame and waves them out. "Hurry, we don't have much time!" he rushes them in hushed tones. Rose shoves past Finn and looks apologetically at Poe who nods and pats her out into the hall. Finn steps up and for a brief moment Poe blocks him, his face showing the disappointment, the betrayal. But Poe shoves him into the hall, Finn drops his eyes. Once out they quickly sneak down the hall, but once at the corner we see the Trooper Guards coming and Poe nods. Jumping into the hall he opens fire with his blaster. Rose barely glances at Finn before trying to hack into the controls, trying to find another way out. Finn nods to himself and slides beside Poe and opens fire.

 

The Trooper bouncing off the wall, collapsing, surprises Rey and she freezes against the wall. She can hear the voices rising from the room. Closing her eyes we see her use the Force, sensing what's happening in the room. In hazed glimpses we see Orhia on the table, Kylo Ren facing Hux, and suddenly the Force choke. Rey's eyes jerk open and she runs to the door. Over her shoulder we see Hux floating, his throat being crushed, Kylo pinning him, squeezing him. "Ben, stop!" Rey yells, catching Kylo's attention. He whips to look at her, being sure to hold his grip on Hux. Rey looks between him, Hux and Orhia, eventually looking back at him. "Ben, don't do this! Orhia, she needs you." She motions, but as she does Hux tosses the screen. We see a spark and can hear the glitches as it begins to short out. The life systems warning begins to blink. Rey lunges forward, as if to catch it. "No!"

Kylo looks wild eyed and screams out, with a blast from the Force he blasts Hux through the metal of the wall. We see his limp body flying through another wall before it crashes to the floor. As the scream dies Kylo runs to the table, not even using his hands, he tears the restraints off using the Force. Rey holds up the pieces of the broken screen, tears welling up. She too stands looking down at Orhia's motionless body. She looks across at Kylo, his face riddled with pain as he looks at Orhia.

 

In the Prison hall we see Rose shout out in celebration. Without a word she jumps over and grabs Finn's blaster from him, leaving him confused. She holds it awkwardly but aims for a point on the wall and we see the blaster blow a massive hole, scattering metal and Troopers alike. With pride she runs for the hole. "Follow me!" She jumps down the hole, and Poe glancing at Finn shrugs and jumps too. Finn stands for a moment confused but shaking his head follows them. We follow them down a sliding cam shot of a tunnel series. As Rose laughs as if enjoying it, the men seem concerned as they appear to be approaching a hatch of some kind. Rose laughs as she hits the hatch, it drops and we see her drop out into the air below the ship. Finn screams to her as Poe in panic tries to use his boots to slow his slide.

"Rose!" But it doesn't stop their slide. from an outside shot we see them drop out on a poof and begin a freefall. But just as the screaming begins we see the Falcon dive under them, with Rose holding onto it with loud cheers. The two men hit the Falcon's roof with thuds and we see from inside. Chewbacca is fist pumping as he starts to move away from the ship. The three successfully climb inside to a cheered chorus of beeping and howling. Chewbacca chortles and Rose answers him, surprising the men that she speaks Wookie. "Rey? No, she didn't come with us..."Turning to Poe Rose asks. "Where's Rey?"

 

We see Rey and Kylo in profile over Orhia as they look down on her. Kylo sliding an arm under Orhia picks her up off the table, holding her against his body. He drops to his knees as the weight takes him as if she is suddenly heavy. Rey rushes over dropping to a knee as well. She places a hand on Orhia, trying to make another connection, but it fails, and tears begin to surface. "I failed.."Kylo whispers into the air. "I wasn't strong enough..." the flashes of alarm suddenly die, a blue light growing in the room, we can hear lightly the sound of flatline in the background. Rey watches the pain wrack him, balled fists clutching Orhia's body tight. Rey places a calming hand on his one fist and helps him release it. Tears streaming down her face she meets his eyes. Tears are welling, but not a drop has escaped his eyes. She take his hand away and motions to help him lay Orhia down. As they do we see the blue light turning indigo, as Orhia's clothes begin to droop. Both stare in confusion as she fades away, returning to the Force. We close up on Kylo's face as the held back tears begin to stream. "I was never strong enough..." As their heads drop, pain and exhaustion we hear a voice, faint but ahead of them. In unison they raise their heads and we pan up with them to see Orhia, in spirit, standing over them. Shock and confusion sweeps both of their faces as they look at her. Orhia's spirit seems to briefly admire her new form before kneeling in front of them. She reaches out, taking a chin of either into a hand, with a soft smile.

"You have always been strong enough Ben." Her voice is softer than we've ever heard it as she looks into Kylo's eyes. Kylo doesn't twitch at his name, just holds the gaze in sorrow. Rey nearly whispers as she stares at Orhia.

"You've become one with the Force?" Orhia smiles and we hear a light chuckle as she faces Rey.

"I was a better Jedi than I thought..." Orhia lets go of their chins and leaning back on her heels she takes their right hands and with a smile she sighs. "One law above all others, is our hope..."She lays their hands into each others and stands up. Taking a step back she begins to fade away. We pan to see the face of Kylo Ren, as the darkness begins to fade, Ben Solo slowly returning. We see Rey smile as they take each others hand. We see the shot framed in profile, both on their knees facing eachother, hand in hand, eyes locked as Orhia finally disappears.

\---------------------Ends credits------------------


End file.
